Poison Kiss
by RuminatingArchaeologist
Summary: Poison bubbled through his viens, at his lips. He was paralyzed with a light pain and there was the fear inside him that she just might let him die. Slight squinty Ivy/RobinIII. One-Shot as for now.


Batman is not mine. I don't own it, but thanks for reading.

This is actually probably a bit inaccurate, and might be OOC but let me know if I need to highten some things and change others. The character's actions might not be interely accurate; Ivy is psycho, so I understand that she isn't all right in her head. But I suppose it makes you ponder a bit. Maybe if I add to this it'll develop some plot.  
>But until then...<p>

Inspired by cover for Batman: Gotham Knight Vol, 1, issue 15, but in the comic Ivy doesn't actually poison Robin.  
>Pic of cover is on my profile page.<p>

* * *

><p>Poison bubbled through his veins, at his lips. He was paralyzed with a light pain and there was the fear inside him that she just might let him die. He was bound tightly with vines, and they were wrapped<p>

around his torso, legs, and throat.

"Poor little bird..." He heard the temptress coo. He could see the outline of her scantily leaf-clad form just under the lamp light. Poison Ivy stepped closer to him. He tried to speak, his mouth forming syllables but all that came out was a pained gurgle.

Ivy giggled. It was sharp-pitched and barely audible.

"It must be painful. To die of poison. I know. The searing pain is driving through your skull..." She sat at his side, her fingers smoothing over his chest and cradling his head. "It's hard to breathe and hard to think. Your chest hurts and your lungs burn. You're dying, Boy Wonder...it's your only thought now. You poor little bird."

Her red hair was like fire, twisting in the frigid air. She glanced up and stared at the sky.

"I think it'll rain soon. Quite soon. Maybe our beloved Bat will get here in time to save you, Robin." She looked back down and smiled. "But then again, maybe not."

"Please..." He managed to breathe past his swollen throat.

Ivy laughed. "You're going to beg?"

"Not...to you..." Robin choked.

Ivy looked puzzled but noticed the boy wonder clutching at his side pocket, but without any strength to remove what was in it. She carefully removed his fingers and took out the object to hold it up to her eyes.

A beaded rosary. It had a gold chain with amber glass beads. Attached at the shorter end was a gold cross.

Robin mouthed the Hail Mary over and over, just barely having the strength to do so.

It started to rain. The water drops pelted over their features.

And it was odd- it looked as if the nature witch was crying. And that was something Robin highly doubted.

Black spots danced in his vision. So was this the end?

But Ivy caressed his face gently, her nails skimming across his skin. And then she bent her head down and pressed her lips to his.

Through their kiss, Robin felt the antidote to the toxin rush through his body. He was cured.

Ivy pulled away.

The flap of wings was heard.

Robin was still exhausted, and now he felt the close-to-death agony creep up on him.

He watched, his eyes drooping, as Poison Ivy's vines returned to wrap around her own body, and she flees as the Dark Knight swoops down into the abandoned parking lot, blocking out the lamp light.

The rain pounds harder down onto the pavement. All three are effectively soaked.

Robin's eyes fall shut, and he sighs, feeling the rebuking from his mentor to be in the near future and his exhaustion finally taking him to a dark sleep.

* * *

><p>Dreams of high-pitched laughter, wind-tossed red locks of hair, and pouring rain haunted Robin off and on in his sleep. When he awoke, it was to Alfred's calm demeanor and a good sized bowl of tomato soup.<p>

"You have been sleeping long, Master Timothy." Alfred remarked, helping the ward sit up to eat.

"Master Bruce is out at the moment. He had a business meeting of sorts to attend to."

Tim nodded, slowly eating as Alfred commented on the sudden stock changes and various news.

Later in the day, as Tim was continuing on his studies in the library, Bruce arrived home.

They sat in the library a long time.

Alfred brought tea. They both declined.

The tension in the air was tight. But neither of them said anything.

Alfred just thought it was annoying. But he didn't say anything either.

* * *

><p>Days pass, and Batman looks after his younger Robin with a watchful eye. The streets are mostly quiet. The nights are long, leaving the two heroes tired.<p>

It is a week later that Robin asks his mentor why of late he'd been watching him so closely.

"I mean, I get that you look out for me. You've been doing that for a while now, and you aren't usually overprotective, so I thank you for that." The boy wonder continued, finishing his thirtieth pull-up and letting go of the bar. Once on his feet again, he grabbed a towel to wipe his face. "But I was wondering why you were accompanying me on missions. I'm capable of being on my own, and some days there are two things going on at once."

Bruce stopped pumping iron and slid out from under the bar to sit up.

"I just don't want you getting caught up in Poison Ivy's trap."

"I won't. And if I do, I'll get out of it."

"She will probably try to seduce you."

"I'm only sixteen."

"I'm warning you that she can seem perfectly okay until she tries to kill you."

"Believe me, I know that."

"Sometime you can't trust anyone."

Robin scoffed. "Can't trust anyone! Listen to yourself, man! I trust you, you trust me, Albert is trustworthy...sometimes I think you think too much about things."

The boy wonder turned his back to go take a shower in the accompanying bathroom.

"I'm saying that you should be extra cautious. That's all."

Robin waved his hand at him and rolled his eyes, disappearing behind a wall.

Bruce sighed and flattened his sweaty hair, clenching his fists. Teenage wards. Why did he always take them in?


End file.
